Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper holding devices, and more particularly to a paper holding device that simultaneously dispenses two rolls of paper.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art has shown various toilet paper holders that enable a second roll of toilet paper to be mounted in proximity to a first roll of toilet paper.
Conrado, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 406,481, teaches a hanger for a second roll of toilet paper. The hanger shown in Conrado uses a pair of support arms that have hooks at either end, the hooks being useful for hanging a second toilet paper spindle from a first toilet paper spindle. The loose connection between the support arms and the first and second toilet paper spindles is partially stabilized through the inclusion of a horizontal support member that rigidly connects the middle of each of the pair of support arms.
Sieven, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,685,365 and 2,790,608, teach a supporting bracket for mounting a replacement tissue roll onto a pre-existing toilet paper spindle. The supporting bracket includes a pair of support arms that hook over the pre-existing toilet paper spindle and are held in place by gravity. The support arms are similar to the support arms of Conrado. Boone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,595, teaches a supplemental sheet-dispensing device for a toilet tissue dispenser. The Boone device also hangs from support arms that merely hook over the pre-existing toilet paper spindle, similar to Conrado. The Boone device includes a pair of opposing compression springs, one at the end of either support arm, to clamp the second roll of toilet paper.
Genn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,973, teaches a paper dispensing machine that includes a pair of pivot arms to alternatively dispense a pair of rolls of toilet paper.
Needle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,986, teaches a spare toilet tissue holder in which a second toilet paper spindle is supported by support arms connected to an auxiliary spindle that is positioned through the core of the original roll of toilet paper, the original roll of toilet paper being mounted on a first toilet paper spindle that is mounted on the traditional support bracket.
Von Schenk, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,233, teaches a protective housing for bathroom toilet paper, the protective housing having spring biased spindles that mount into brackets that are attached to a wall of a bathroom stall. While generally similar in structure to the structure used in the present invention, the spindle does not include the flange/groove structure, described below, that enables the proper function of the present invention.
The prior art teaches various devices for mounting a second roll of toilet paper in proximity to a first roll of toilet paper. However, the prior art does not teach a paper holding device having first and second roll carrying assemblies with first and second pegs at either end that enable either of the first or second roll carrying assemblies to be mountable upon a paper holding bracket, the first and second pegs each providing a groove and a flange that allows the first and second roll carrying assemblies to be firmly interconnected by first and second support arms that removably engage the grooves of the first and second pegs. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a paper holding device for holding at least two rolls of paper. The paper holding device includes a first roll carrying assembly and a second roll carrying assembly, the first and second roll carrying assemblies including first and second pegs that enable either of the first or second roll carrying assemblies is mountable upon a paper holding bracket. The first or second roll carrying assemblies are connected by first and second support arms that removably engage a groove in the first and second pegs. When the first roll carrying assembly is mounted on the paper holding bracket, the first and second support arms support the second roll carrying assembly in an orientation that is generally horizontal, such that the first and second roll carrying assembles are useful for supporting and dispensing, together, at least two rolls of paper.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a paper holding device having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a paper holding device having first and second roll carrying assemblies for dispensing at least two rolls of paper, the second roll carrying assembly being attached to the first roll carrying assembly with first and second support arms that firmly clip onto a groove located on first and second pegs located on either end of the first and second roll carrying assemblies.
A further objective is to provide a flange adjacent the groove of each of the first and second pegs, the flange serving to secure in place a hooked locking end of its respective support arm, thereby preventing the hooked locking end from falling off the peg.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.